Spading forks have a variety of uses, including uprooting weeds, potatoes, carrots, and other plants, as well as working soil. A conventional spading fork has a long handle to the lower end of which is secured a fork having multiple tines extending in prolongation of the handle. To uproot weeds, for example, the user pushes the tines of the fork into the earth next to a weed with his foot and then, using the handle as a lever, pulls back on the handle forcing the tines upwardly beneath the weed until the weed is free of the ground. Typically, the tines of the fork and hence the handle must be moved to a nearly horizontal position close to the ground before complete uprooting occurs, requiring the user to bend at the waist. Some persons, however, are unable or prefer not to bend over when performing such task.